The Fall of Troy
by vampire2489
Summary: The last night of Troy. (Sorry, I suck at summaries)


The Fall Of Troy

Dark wisps of smoke curled up into the fiery heavens. The screams of the dying raised the hairs on my neck. Surely, Charon, the ferryman, on the river Styx is working hard this night. Two blades in particular delivered many unfortunate souls into the Underworld. These twin blades, razor sharp, and perfectly curved for slicing. They slid so easily into the flesh of the Greek invaders. They were my swords, and Ares himself seemed to be guiding them, bringing death to all that dared appose me.

Behind me in the single room house there were a dozen or so children, a few injured men and women and one crying baby. They must live, but Hector's son most of all! The crime I had committed tonight for his sake still haunted me. I wouldn't let the sacrifice be in vain, but the pain momentarily set my mind into the horrible recollection of a few hours ago.

_Given the thought by the goddess Athena, I ran to the home of our dearly departed Hector, just as the first of the Greeks invaded the city. Arriving there I went to the child's room. It was lit by candlelight and had a soft warm glow, with a slight perfume of roses. Two babies were lying fast asleep in the soft silk sheets. Astyanax, Hector's son, was the slightly larger and fairer skinned of the two. The other was the maid's child. The mother was lying asleep on an old worn out mahogany chair, completely unaware of my presence. Quickly, I muttered a prayer to the Moerae begging that they take this other child as a sacrifice so that young Astyanax may live. Ii knew that if they did not sway the shears that cut the string of life, the Greeks would bring him to a sticky end tonight. Hearing the sounds of the Greeks entering the estate, I snatched the Astyanax up and wrapped him in a soft wool blanket, and fled the room. _

_The god Hermes gave me wings as I flew out of the estate and into the Trojan streets. The screams and shouts I herd above the clang of swords, all of it forming a discorded melody in my heart. Tears of blood stained my cheeks as I went through one dark alley and another. _

_My feet came to a halt as I passed a certain doorway, (from which I now stand) for I had heard shrieks that I could not bear. (That of the hopelessly entrapped) Rushing in I drew one of my swords just in time to thrust it strait through the chest of a particularly revolting looking Greek warrior. He was about to trust his spear through one of the children in the room. Gasps rose as the man fell, and many thanks to the gods was given, while I expertly extracted my sword from the corpse's chest cavity. Looking around, there were about a dozen children, two women, and a young man. The only unifying factor about this strange band was their fear of the Greeks. _

_The sound of armor clanking made me quickly give one of the women the baby I still had in my arm. Then turning, I drew my other sword and prepared for a fight._

I awoke from my reverie at the sound of another Greek charging my way. They might have passed me by, thinking a woman could do no harm, if it hadn't have been for my blood soaked cloths and the bodies of a few Greek companions at my feet. I raised my swords in time to skewer him strait through. With him out of the way I had a moment to size up the force about to assault me. Seven men approached the doorway, all strong and well muscled, each in full body armor. At least one of them was a noble of high standing, judging by the quality of his armor. It would have been a hopeless fight, if it hadn't have been for the advantage that only one person could fight me at a time.

The first soldier rushed at me underestimating my skill, and fell dead at my feet before he had time to blink. Two others fell in a similar manner, before the remaining men realized that I was a considerable force to be recon with. A heavily built man charged hoping to split me right in two with his axe. Easily I deflected the weapon with own sword and decapitated him with the other. Acting as cowards two of the remaining fled for there lives, leaving me with only the well armored one to deal with.

I recognized this as a telling moment in my life and left the confines of the room to met him Full Square. He quick, strong and telling from the look in his eyes possessing a very keen mind. He was examining me in something of the same way. Suddenly and surprisingly he bowed respectfully to me before raising his weapon. I too raised my swords and returned the gesture of respect.

Quick as a flash we leapt into battle, metal against metal, sparks flying into the brightening sky. Each of us leapt and parried with expert precision finding our selves equally matched. A blow from over head I blocked just in time with both my swords, by forming an X with the blades and thrusting outwards. Of balancing him I had chance for an attack. Raining synchronized and sporadic attacks on him I easily had him off balance for several moments.

Perhaps I could have won the match if the Moerae hadn't decided to take one additional life besides the unfortunate baby. As Apollo first began to ride his chariot across the sky, a vision presented its self to me, the souls of the familiar all around. Hector my parents, and many fellow warriors among them. At that very moment the man I had been fighting took the opportunity to stab me deep through the chest. He only realized I had been distracted something, and that it had been an unfair hit he had given me. As I fell to the ground he rushed to catch me before I hit the floor. Holding me gently he whispered an apology while tears welled in his eyes. Asking me to ask of him anything as a dying wish, I told him that I wanted all of the people in the room behind me to live past this tragedy. Swearing upon his homeland of Ithaca he promised me.

Soothed I allowed my self to drift of into death, and their were the dead again all their to march me with honor to the Elyssean field. As we began our fist steps Hector walked up beside me and whispered just two words to me, "Thank you", with tears of happiness shining in his emerald eyes. That response to my actions made all regrets vanish, as I was praised by one who would by his actions, is immortal to man. This made it ok for me to be one of the Nameless heroes of this Great War.


End file.
